


Fassinated

by SherlockCumberbatch



Series: Fassinated [1]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockCumberbatch/pseuds/SherlockCumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 year old university student Allie Milton is staying at her mums house during the summer. Much to Allie's dismay, her Mum now has a boyfriend of a few weeks, Michael, who is ten years younger than her and who she insists Allie meets, even if Allie is convinced she won't like him at all. But when Allie does meet powerful, mesmerising Michael, she likes him a lot more than she should do. Is Michael as taken by Allie's mother as she thinks? Or is it maybe Allie he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fassinated

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is just an introduction to the story so I apologise for it not being very long. I am of course not a professional writer so it won't be perfect and there will probably be a few mistakes which I again apologise for. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it and feedback, good or bad, is greatly welcomed. Thank you for reading! :)

"Mum, I can't believe you're making me meet your boyfriend"  
I groaned as I sat across her from the table.  
"I've just come back from Uni so I could spend the summer with you and now you've got a boyfriend? Not cool" I persisted.  
She rolled her eyes at me.  
"Allie! You'll like him, I promise. He's sweet and gentle and caring, not to mention smoking h-"  
"Woah woah woah eurgh, spare me the details"  
She laughed and then her expression changed to one of serenity.  
"Allies please. I've only know Michael a few weeks and sure he's a couple of years younger than m-"  
"Ten, he's ten years younger than you" I corrected.  
She glared and continued.  
"He's ten years younger than me, but I really like him, okay? And I'd really like it if you'd make an effort? For me? Please?"  
I finally submitted.  
"Fine fine. I'll try, but don't expect me to rant about how great he is after he's left"  
"Yay!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me.  
I know it hadn't been easy for her since dad left, and I guess it was kind of nice that she had met someone. Even if he was ten years her younger.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.  
"That's him!" She squealed. Fixing her hair and walking towards the door. She stopped just before and turned around to me  
"Remember, be nice"  
I shrugged in response.  
Finally, she opened the door. Standing there was a man of about 6 foot. He had relatively short and tousled ginger hair, that just about reached the edge of his jawline, which appeared smooth and flawless as though it had been ever so delicately carved out by master sculptures. A sprinkling of slightly lighter overgrown ginger stubble outlined his cheekbones and slightly long, thin lips. His skin was relatively pale as often happens with people with red hair, but not overly pale. Physically, he was well built in a way that could only come from time spent in the gym, and yet somewhat lanky, the outlines of his body got thinner the further down you got. Clothes wise, he was wearing a black leather jacket that clung tightly to the his arms,revealing their obvious muscle. A light grey t shirt ever so slightly outlined the muscles in his chest. On his lower, more skinnier frame, he wore light blue jeans, and black biker boots on his feet. He was sort of timeless. Like you couldn't guess his age. You could tell by the way he held himself that he was incredibly mature and self confident, something that wouldn't come from someone in their twenties. And yet, his body was so youthful and in such good shape it seemed it was impossible that he was 37 as my mother had told me. I got what my mum saw in him. But wasn't just that he was good looking, because, believe me, he was. It was that his whole denier positively oozed power and masculity, even though I had no idea of his personality or indeed anything about him. He wasn't just attractive. He was captivating. Oh god. I thought. This is the last thing I need. A crush on my own mothers boyfriend? Still, I reassured myself, it wasn't a crush, I was simply observing what I saw. And it's not like anything could happen anyway, he was going out with my mum for gods sake. I resolved however, to continue to observe. Because my eyes were drawn to him like steel was to a magnet.  
"Michael!" My mum exclaimed "come in"  
He stepped inside, reaching over to kiss my mum lightly on the cheek.  
"Good morning Miranda. How are you?" He replied, in a deep, and unfairly alluring Irish accent. Fuck, I thought. Oh fuck. As if he wasn't hot enough already, he had to have the one accent guaranteed to drive me crazy.  
My mum gestured to me.  
"Michael, I'd like you to meet my 20 year old daughter, Allie, she's back from University for the summer"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Michael" I said, trying to speak in the least possible girlie voice, and holding out my hand.  
"No" he replied "the pleasure is all mine"  
His oversized warm hand met with mine. Unnervingly, he looked at me directly in the eye, practically turning my insides to mush as he smiled, the widest, most menacing grin I had ever seen, revealing a set of perfectly aligned teeth. It almost looked like he had too many. Like a shark. But like a really, really, really, sexy shark. My stomach flipped and I couldn't think of a reply to that so I just smiled, hoping I wasn't blushing too much. Weirdly, his eyes never broke mine for what seemed like forever, he just sort of, stared, it was weird and yet so mesmerising I found it hard to look away.  
It was my mum that eventually broke the silence.  
"Tea anyone?" She said, as she walked into the kitchen. I stood waiting for Michael to walk past me. But he didn't, instead his smiled that annoyingly hot grin again and gestured with his hand  
" After you"  
"Um, err, thanks" I awkwardly replied as  
I followed my mum into the kitchen, suddenly feeling incredibly self conscious of the way I walked as I heard his footsteps behind mine. God, even his walk made me want to melt, how can someone's walk sound attractive? I sighed. It was going to be a long, hot summer.


End file.
